Wizard Arcane Tradition: Mage of Learning
In this campaign, there is another Arcane Tradition available to wizards, called the Mage of Learning. Mage of Learning A Mage of Learning belongs to a special school of magic that doesn't specialize in the mechanics of casting spells like the other schools. Instead, they focus on the composition of magic itself, how it affects the world, how spells actually form, all the fine details of spell power. As a result, Mages of Learning do not get any special benefits from casting spells of any school, instead they are able to use their detailed knowledge to avoid, and eventually to nullify, baneful magics cast by others. Arcane Expertise Beginning at 2nd level, this in-depth study of the composition of magic allows to double their proficiency bonus on the Arcana skill. Arcane Decoder Beginning at 2nd level, when an arcane spell is cast at the wizard, a Mage of Learning can make an Arcana check as a reaction. If arcana check is equal to or greater than caster's DC, that knowledge can be used by the wizard to roll any saving throw vs. that spell's effect at advantage. Arcane Disjoiner Beginning at 6th level, the Mage of Learning earns either Counterspell or Dispel Magic (player's choice) as a known spell in addition to normal spell gain. Also, when the wizard casts either Counterspell or Dispel Magic, he or she can add their proficiency bonus to the required roll if it's against arcane magic. Finally, when an arcane spell is cast at the mage, and the mage fails the appropriate save, the mage can make an Arcana check as a reaction. If it's greater than the caster's DC, the Mage of Learning understands how the spell works and gains resistance against that spell's damage. If the spell does not do damage, the duration is reduced by half (but not less than 1 round). If the spell is an area-of-effect spell, everyone in the affected area gets this benefit, but the mage MUST be in that area of effect. Arcane Disruptor Starting at 10th level, once per short rest a Mage of Learning can Disrupt another arcane caster as an action. That caster can not cast spells for the rest of the current round and all of the next. It's a contest: each caster gets to roll an ability check with their spellcasting ability, BUT any Disruptor gets to add their proficiency bonus. Range is 60'. Arcane Absorber Starting at 14th level, once per long rest the wizard can Absorb another arcane caster's spell as a reaction. A spell is cast and the wizard can decide whether or not to Absorb it. If the attempt is made, it's a contest: each caster gets to roll an ability check with spellcasting abilities, BUT any disruptor gets to add their proficiency bonus. If the Mage of Learning wins, that spell fails outright ''and ''can recover a used spell slot of equal or lesser value. In this case, the wizard does NOT have to be in the area of effect, but must be within 30' of either the caster or the recipient/area of effect center of the spell being absorbed. If absorbing a spell in this manner, the mage cannot take an action during his or her regular turn (can still move or take free or bonus actions). Category:Classes Category:Wizards